Display devices including touch panels are known. With such a display device, it is necessary to prevent a malfunction of the touch panel.
JP 2010-197570 A discloses a liquid crystal display device that is capable of reducing noise which would cause a malfunction of the touch panel. The liquid crystal display device described in this publication includes a pre-charge circuit. The pre-charge circuit pre-charges all the signal lines during a horizontal blanking period before an analog pixel voltage is supplied to the signal lines. Thus, the voltages on the signal lines do not change rapidly. As a result, less noise is generated from the liquid crystal panel.
Recent display devices include stereoscopic display devices capable of allowing the viewer to see stereoscopic images. For such a stereoscopic display device, including a switch liquid crystal panel is proposed to switch between 2D display and 3D display.
A stereoscopic display device including a switch liquid crystal panel may include a touch panel. In this case, it is necessary to prevent a malfunction of the touch panel while maintaining 3D capability.